


In The Clouds

by kaiamira



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dreamscapes, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiamira/pseuds/kaiamira
Summary: Mizuki uses a special blend of incense on Tomoe, one that sends him to a dreamworld that answers his heart's desire. It's not what Tomoe expected at all.
Relationships: Kurama Shinjirou/Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	In The Clouds

“What is this wretchedness?” Tomoe demands, frowning. He hadn’t sensed anything amiss until the languid, sleepy feeling overtaking him in the early evening was accompanied by little clouds of scented smoke.

Mizuki smiles at him -- that damned mischievous smile that the fox doesn’t trust for a second -- and simply holds up the censer.

“Special incense, that’s all. You’ve probably never experienced this kind, since it is _sacred_.”

“I’ll kill you, snake.” Tomoe threatens from his bed.

“You’ll do no such thing. At least, not for a few hours.” Mizuki explains. He lets out a slow breath, purposefully fanning more smoke towards Tomoe. Though the fox tries to move his body, no part of his form responds. It’s as if he’s being weighed down against the futon, and further down still into some other place…

“What…” Tomoe manages to say before he can’t speak any more. Mizuki’s smile widens, and the snake approaches slowly and sets the censer next to Tomoe’s futon. Thick wisps of smoke unfurl from the carved openings in the lid, and Tomoe feels terribly _tired_.

“Don’t worry. It isn’t an unpleasant place to visit.” Mizuki informs, even going so far as to pull the blanket over Tomoe with a mocking grin. “It’s a dreamworld, that’s all. One that will give you what you want.”

Tomoe wants -- with all his might -- to grab the scheming snake by the throat, but he can’t move a muscle. The incense clouds his senses, and he begins to fall further into the floor, into whatever place Mizuki is sending him.

“Go enjoy yourself, and leave Nanami to me for a while.”

~~

“Tomoe.”

The fox’s ears perk up at his name being called, though the voice is…

“Tomoe!”

The body that matches that voice suddenly appears in the doorway. Kurama is wearing human pajamas of all things, standing in the middle of the Mikage shrine with the mark of the Land God embedded in his forehead. Tomoe can sense it immediately.

_Mizuki is a lying bastard._ Tomoe thinks, gritting his teeth. Kurama’s looking at him with confusion on his face.

“Are you going to help me get ready, or what?”

“Help you?”

“You’re the one that said I should attend this damn meeting.” Kurama reminds, gesturing for Tomoe to hurry up and follow him. “For the shrine status and all that.”

That does sound like something Tomoe would do, yes. The fox follows after Kurama, despite his better judgement. The shrine is in order, as he would keep it, though there are some noticeable changes that reflect Nanami’s absence and Kurama’s obvious presence. The tengu’s occupation of the main room is one of these glaring differences, though it looks quite organized compared to the apartment Kurama keeps in the city. Surely Tomoe didn’t organize this room **for** Kurama?

_Of course I did. If he is the Land God, then I am… his familiar._ Tomoe realizes, shoulders hunching at the thought.

Tomoe then sorts through the box of clothing before him, trying to gather his wits. This is just a dream. He can surely endure Kurama in a dream, after all, even if the current situation is alarming.

_Though… is it really?_ Kurama seems decidedly pleasant, powerful even. There’s a calm in the shrine interior that Tomoe finds soothing, and a glance out the nearest window reveals ideal weather.

“Tomoe.” Kurama says, softly this time. “Where’s your focus today?”

It’s said as a gentle tease. The fox realizes that Kurama rarely says his name in the waking world; rather, he’s ‘the damned fox,’ or ‘that guy’ or something foul. It sounds quite nice, soft and melodious.

_But why would I want this?_ Tomoe wonders, examining the outfit Kurama’s meant to change into for the meeting. It’s befitting of a grand occasion, there’s no doubting that.

The fox says nothing in response to the teasing. From the way Kurama is acting, this seems to be a familiar routine. The tengu continues to strips off the rest of his clothes except his underwear, and Tomoe quickly pulls the nagajuban tightly around Kurama’s body. It’s exceptionally bright, the fabric, and what he would expect for Kurama to wear beneath formal clothes if he were indeed a Land God.

Tomoe slowly realizes -- as he adds more layers of clothing -- that in the waking world, there’s rarely calm silence between them. He and the redhead are always fighting with each other, and if silence is demanded threatening gestures fill it up. This moment is different. Tomoe understands that this iteration of Kurama is comfortable with him and actually **trusts** him. It gives the fox the space to study Kurama and fully accept that yes, he is followed around by hoards of humans for a reason… He is, simply, beautiful.

It’s all very intimate, suddenly. Tomoe is standing in front of Kurama, smoothing wrinkles from the haori and tying things in place with careful focus. He glances at Kurama’s face for a moment, seeing a content expression that isn’t a performance or exaggeration. It’s quite lovely.

“Kurama.”

“Hm?”

“You.” Tomoe’s words -- in a rare occurrence -- get stuck in his throat as he speaks. “Are you satisfied with my service?”

Kurama arches an eyebrow, obviously confused. “What are you talking about?”

“What is your impression of me.” Tomoe clarifies, frowning. “As your familiar.”

“You want to ask for an evaluation when I’m supposed to be traveling somewhere?” The tengu asks, running a hand through his hair. It isn’t styled as Tomoe is used to seeing it; rather, the strands are messy from sleep. The fox is confused with his sudden desire to run his fingers through those red locks and smooth them into place.

“Humor me.” Tomoe says simply. If this Kurama is the Kurama he **wants** , according to Mizuki’s warning about the dreamworld, then what will he say?

“Well, we still need a better way for me to travel between the shrine and town… it’s stressful even with the charms you’ve tried.” Kurama says thoughtfully, looking down as Tomoe continues to make adjustments to his clothes. “And I need a rehearsal space up here, but building an addition is a pain.”

“Those are your complaints?” Tomoe asks. “They are general concerns.”

“You’re perfect, there’s nothing to complain about you.”

Tomoe’s hands still. He looks up at Kurama in surprise. _He finds me... perfect?_ There must be something telling in this reaction, because Kurama looks extremely grateful when his cell phone begins to chime in the background. The tengu moves away to answer it, talking away with his manager.

Tomoe surveys the redhead, wondering when he fell in lust with him. There’s no other explanation for how **thrilling** he found those words just now, after all.

_If this is a dream, then… there are no consequences. I may do as I please until I wake up._

Tomoe approaches slowly after Kurama hangs up the phone, putting his arms around the tengu from behind. Kurama’s body goes tense in his hold.

“What are you doing?” Kurama asks, glancing over his shoulder briefly.

“Do you find it unpleasant?” Tomoe wonders. He doesn’t think this is the case; why would it be, if this is his dream to enjoy?

“... No.” Kurama mutters, turning to look forward once more. He feels warmer now, and Tomoe tightens his hold.

“I am your familiar, and must do as you say.” Tomoe reminds quietly. “Why do you not take advantage of this?”

Kurama, for once, has no grand statement to answer such a thing. In fact, he seems to deflate somewhat at the question. For a moment Tomoe considers that the tengu is actually uninterested and bothered by the insinuation; then he sees the clear flush on Kurama’s face.

“I don’t… it shouldn’t be because I order it.” Kurama mutters, sounding almost… shy. He pushes at Tomoe’s hold suddenly, surprising the fox as he moves away. Kurama looks embarrassed. Does he believe that it wouldn’t happen otherwise? Perhaps that is the case, as their history is somewhat different in this place.

_If you also want this, then why are we waiting? What is this dancing around each other?_

Tomoe has many questions, but keeps them to himself. Kurama checks his reflection in a nearby mirror and nods approvingly, then disappears into another room briefly. When he returns his hair is styled and the fox once again regrets that he didn’t get to touch the messy strands earlier.

“You’ll wait here today until I come back from the meeting.” Kurama says as he gathers his things into a small, embroidered bag. It matches the haori and even compliments the tengu’s long, purplish nails. It seems impossible not to notice these things now that Tomoe has given himself permission to do so.

In fact, Tomoe is so focused on _looking_ at Kurama that he forgets to answer. The redhead approaches him suddenly, one hand on his hip and a look of mild irritation on his face.

“Tomoe.” Kurama says -- this time, a little sharply -- and the fox sighs quietly. A lovely current of heat went through his body at the sound of his name.

“Yes.” Tomoe answers simply, though he adds another word in his head. _Master._


End file.
